Los dioses de la creacion
by Yonaiker - dragon purpura
Summary: El dragon celestial, la criatura mas poderosa del universo que creo, luego de crear todo lo conocido, decide descansar en el planeta mas hermoso que creo, pero se sentia solo, asi que creo tres dragones, a los cuales cria para que el dia que tenga que partir, dejarle en su poder su reino, ahi es cuando la rivalidad comienza...
1. el principio

EL PRNCIPIO

Al principio, solo habia oscuridad, de esa oscuridad nacio una chispa de luz, de la luz se creo el universo, del universo las galaxias, de las galaxias nacieron las estrellas y los planetas, cuando la luz se termino de exparcir en todo el universo, decidio descansar, asi que eligio un planeta, el mas hermoso que creo, uno que tuviera flora y fauna, donde cualquier criatura podiar coexistir en paz.

la luz descendio del cielo y al tocar el suelo, salio una pata, de esta se fue formando un cuerpo, al cual le crecieron garras, colmillos, cola y alas, una gran boca y un gran cuerpo escamoso, la luz eligio esa forma para dentirse poderoso, una majestuosa bestia que podia caminar, nadar y hasta volar por los poderosos cielos, eligio tener cuatro patas para poder tener estabilidad con su nueva forma.

la luz en su forma de dragon necesitaba un nombre, uno que representara su majestuosidad, asi que decidio nombrarse a si mismo, el dragon celestial, un divino ser que tenia el poder de dar y quitar vida.

el dragon no tenia genero, no lo veia necesario, al poder dar vida con solo desearlo sentia inutil tener un genero.

el dragon era blanco pero podia cambiar de color segun quisiera, sus cuernos podian ser como el quisiera, y sus alas eran gigantescas.

el dragon celestial vivia tranquilo en el mundo que bautizo como tierra, comia fruta que el habia creado pero sin importar que, se sentia vacio, solo, pero con mucha energia, asi que tomo arena en su palma y la soplo, entre la arena salio un ave blanca la cual volo por el cielo y se poso en el hombro, el dragon la acaricio y la bautizo como ave.

luego se acerco al mar, levanto un poco de agua con las manos y la dejo caer, cuando cayo, un pez nado y se quedo en la orilla viendo al dragon, el dragon lo creo escamado para hacerlo parecer a el y al ave volador para que cada ser que creara, seria un trozo de el.

luego se acerco a la tierra y abrio un agujero en la tierra, luego lo cubrio, espero un momento y del lugar que sello el agujero, salio un conejo, blanco como las nubes.

el dragon paso meses poblando la tierra, cuando lo lleno de animales, aun se sentia raro, asi que creo las estaciones para representar los cambios que existiran de ahora en adelante, pero aun nada, luego noto que los animales no hablaban y no podia comunicarse con ellos, simplemente los tenia como mascotas.

luego de un tiempo, el dragon celestial decide crear algo a su semejanza, alguien con quien hablar y dejarlo su reino el dia que se tuviera que marchar, asi que fue a un volcan y tomo una roca volcanica en forma de corazon, luego fue a una montaña que tenia nieve y tomo un cristal en forma de diamante, luego fue al bosque y tomo una flor de tres petalos verdes con un centro amarillo.

el dragon celestial tomo los tres trozos del mundo que habia creado y los llevo a una colina donde todos los animales los rodearon, el dragon coloco los objetos en forma de piramide, el cristal en forma de diamante arriba, la roca en forma de corazon y la flor abajo.

el dragon lo soplo y los objetos se volvieron polvo, el polvo empezo a girar y girar hasta crear un tornado, cuando el tornado se detuvo y dejo revelar a tres dragones, el primero era completamente azul y un poco mas grande que los otros dos, el segundo, era un dragon completamente rojo y la tercera era una dragona completamente verde, cada dragon tenia en la punta de su cola, el objeto del cual fue creado, pero la dragona tenia en vez de una flor, una pequeña llama verde.

los tres dragones ya eran grandes, el dragon azul tenia diesiocho, el dragon rojo tenia diesiciete y la dragona verde tenia quince.

el dragon celestial ayuda a levantar a los dragones, estos abren los ojos y rapidamente se acostumbran a la luz del sol.

el dragon celestial se acerco a los tres y empezo a sentir como su corazon latia, bombeando sangre descontroladamente al sentir que el vacio se acababa.

la dragona llevo a los dragones a una cueva, los animales hicieron unas camas para los dragones donde el dragon celestial los recuesta, les da un beso a cada uno y se recuesta a su lado.

el dragon celestial no tenia preferencia por ninguno, el creia que todos sus hijos eran perfectos tal como son, no importaba el genero, no importaba quien era el mas grande, solo importaba que ellos estaban para el y el para ellos.


	2. quien es digno

QUIEN ES DIGNO.

al dia siguiente, los tres dragones salieron y le trajeron frutas al dragon celestial el cual seguia dormido, los tres dragones se sentaron frente a el y le dejaron la fruta en frente, el dragon celestial despierta con una sonrisa y mira la fruta en el suelo.

-buenos dias niños-dice el dragon celestial.

la voz del dragon celestial era perfecta, tenia un tono neutro, no se distinguia entre una voz de hombre o una de mujer.

-buenos dias-responden los tres dragones.

-y las frutas para que son?-

-para ti-dice el dragon azul.

-yo? yo no necesito comer, pero ustedes si-

el dragon se levanta y los abraza a los tres, luego los saca de ahi y los lleva a una colina donde se sentia el agradable y fresco aire puro sin la minima contaminacion.

-como debemos llamarte?-dice el dragon rojo.

-uh? ah claro un nombre... creo que ustedes necesitan uno, bueno ustedes pueden decirme padre-

-padre-dice la dragona verde algo timida.

-bueno, hagamos algo, les sere sincero desde ahora, cuando me marche, les dejare todo mi reino a uno de ustedes pero cada uno conservera una de mis habilidades-

-a que te refieres?-dice el dragon azul.

-ustedes son dragones, yo no-

-y que eres?-dice el dragon rojo-

-no lo se, lo unico que recuerdo es... un destello, desde entonces estoy vivo... pero ya, pongamosle nombre-

el dragon se para frente a la dragona verde y le pasa la mano por la cara.

-oh mi pequeña, a ti te dejare mi poder de dar y quitar energia, asi que te llamaras manai-

-energia?-

-escucha, la energia fluye por todo el cuerpo y tambien es conocida como mana, tu tendras el don de dar y quitarlo-

-si-

el dragon celestial camina hacia el dragon rojo y nota su aspecto serio, lo rodea para inspeccionarlo, se le para enfrente y le sonrie.

-tu seras entei y tendras mi habilidad de dar y quitar vida, tu te encargaras de crear nueva vida en el mundo, y de quitarla si alguien rompe las reglas-

-si-

el dragon celestial camina hasta el dragon azul, este era mas grande que los otros dos, y en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa, rapidamente se le ocurrio un nombre y la habilidad perfecta.

-tu seras icerad (se peonuncia aisrad) y tendras el poder de mejorar todo-

-no quiero cuestionar pero por que ese nombren y qie significa la habilidad?-

-a ti te cree con un cristal, un cristal de una montaña, yo bautize esa monyaña como icerad y decidi que te llamaras asi, y tu habilidad es basicamente mejorar las habilidades de los demas-

-esta bien-dice desanimado

-oye, no te pongas asi, te estoy dando mi mejor habilidad-

el dragon celestial lo abraza y la sonrisa de icerad vuelve a su rostro.

-necesito decirles algo, mi reino solo le quedara a uno, al que yo considere digno, a si estare seguro de que mi reino estara bien cuando lo deje-

-por que solo a uno?-dice entei molesto.

-veras, si se los dejo a los tres, habra una dispercion y es lo que no quiero que pase, quiero que ustedes vivan en paz... si entienden eso verdad?-

-si padre-dicen los tres dragones

-bueno, luego de crear todo mi reino y a ustedes, necesito recuperame, no les dare mis habilidades aun, me marchare por siete soles y siete lunas, luego volvere y les traere un regalo, pueden hacerlo?-

-si-dicen los tres dragones.

-les dire otra cosa, nunca me cuestionen, tengo mis razones ñara hacer las cosas y siempre seran las correctas-.

-padre, algun consejo?-dice manai.

-si, vivan en armonia con la natutaleza, ella les ayudara-

el dragon celestial abraza a los dragones, luego les da la espalda y se desvanece en un haz luminico.

los tres draglnes se miran entre si, entei camina por su lado, manai intenta seguirlo pero entei la empuja y la derriba, icerad la ayuda a levantarse y le gruñe a entei.

-oye, que te pasa? le haces daño-dice icerad y entei se rie.

-cada quien por su cuenta, son debiles para gobernar algo-dice entei.

icerad se molesta y se intenta acercar a enteo pero manai se le para en medio.

-no, no hermano, no vale la pena, a nuestro padre no le gustara esto-

-tienes razon, y el cree que gobernara algo-

entei se va volando mientras que icerad y manai regresan a la cueva, icerad revisa a manai y le ve un raspon en los codos, icerad le pasa el dedo y esta reacciona apartandolo rapidamente.

-me arde-

-necesito curarte, pero como?-

en ese momento un ciervo llega con unas vallas que deja frente a icerad, icerad la levanta y el ciervo solo la miraba, icerad se acerca la valla en la boca y el ciervo se la baja usando su pata, icerad le acerca la valla al codo a manai y el ciervo asiente con la cabeza.

-creo que quiere que te cure con esto?-dice icerad y manai sonrie.

el cierco se marcha y icerad empieza a machacar la valla, luego toma una hoja y le coloca la valla machacada en el codo, manai se lo sostiene y se recuesta.

-gracias icerad, oye te digo algo?-

-que?-

-creo que serie un grandioso rey-

-gracias pero tu tambien podrias serlo-

-oh no, yo no podria, soy debil-

-oye, solo porque entei te haya lastimado no significa que seas debil-

-no, aunque me elijan igual dejaria que tu seas el rey-

-sabes que, los dos podemos ser reyes, te dejare gobernar a mi lado si tu quieres-

-de verdad? gracias-

-solo duerme hermanita, debemos esperar un tiempo a que nuestro padre vuelva, mientras alejate de entei-

-como digas-

icerad se acerca a manai, le da un beso en la frente y se recuesta junto a ella, la cubre con el ala y la abraza.


	3. 7soles y 7 lunas

7 soles y 7 lunas

al dia siguiente, icerad se levanto temprano, reviso el codo de manai mientras dormia, esta ya se habia curado asi que le quito la hoja y la desecho, luego salio a dar un paseo por el bosque, los animales lo acompañaban, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se oyo un fuerte ruido en el interior del bosque, era como un chillido de un animal, al oirlo, todos los animales se dispersaron.

icerad corre para ayudar al animal pero al llegar de donde vino el chillido pero solo se topo con una escena horrible.

icerad veia como entei devoraba a un ciervo, teniendo tantos arboles frutales alrededor.

icerad molesto se acerca a el t lo empuja.

-que te pasa? era un pobre animal y lo mataste-

-yo hago lo que me plasca, yo decido que comer t cuando comer-

-sabes que, prometo que cuando vuelva nuestro padre...-

-que? le diras que mate un animal, que lastime a manai, no tienes prueba de nada-

-si tu no te controlas yo me voy a encargar de...-

-matarme? te reto-

-de controlarte... idiota-

-tu por tu lado, yo por el mio-

icerad le da la espalda a entei y solo se devuelve a la cueva, el tiempo pasaba, ya habian pasado el mayor tiempo, solo faltaba pasar una luna.

ya siendo de noche, icerad y manai se quedaban en la cueva, ya ambos habiam acordado decirle a su padre lo que hacia entei para que asi lo castigue de alguna manera.

icerad sale de la cueva a buscar frutas y manai solo se queda, por culpa de entei manai tenia miedo de salir.

cuando icerad regresa con suficientes frutas, ve a entei hablando con manai, icerad le lanza una pequeña valla que golpea en la cabeza a entei haciendo que este se moleste.

-oye, no te atrevas a tocarme-dice entei furioso.

-largo-dice icerad serio.

entei voltea a ver a manai y se sonrie, luego sale de la cueva pero no sin lanzar al aire algo

-no lo olvides manai-dice entei antes de irse.

icerad no le dio importancia al asunto y solo se sento y dejo las frutas en el medio de la cueva, ambos comen pero en raros momentos icerad notaba manai extraña.

-oye te pasa algo?-dice icerad mientras la sostiene del hombro.

-no, no, descuida-

-que te dijo?-

-nada-

-vamos hermana, solo en mi puedes confiar, no te dejes manipular por el-

-el dijo, que no le dijera a nuestro padre lo que hiso, me pidio disculpay luego llegaste tu-

-y tu le crees?-

-si... no... no lo se? si le damos una oportunidad tal vez cambie-

-tal vez, pero hasta que no vuelva nuestro padre no te acerques a el-

icerad se acerca a su hermana y le besa la frente, esta lo abraza y le susurra en el oido.

-gracias por cuidarme-

-descuida, siempre estare ahi para ti-

-ya quiero dormir y tu?-

-aun no, me quedare otro rato mirando las estrellas-

manai se recuesta y se acurruca mientras que icerad solo se recuesta en la entrada de la cueva a mirar las estrellas, contemplando cada una de las hermosas creaciones de su padre, y de un momento a otro una pequeña libelula se para en el dedo de icerad.

-me pregunto que estaria pensando mi padre cuando te creo? toda esta vida es hermosa, entei no lo ve y mi padre le da la habilidad de dar y quitar vida, no se en que estaba pensando... no, no debo cuestionar, me dijo que mi habilidad es la mejor, debo confiar en el... ella? que es?-

icerad solo se empieza a reir al no saber el genero del que lo creo, normalmente lo nombraban por un nombre masculino pero hay veces que su actitud era la de una chica, es dificil la verdad saber que es...

icerad regresa a la cueva y se recuesta junto a manai y raramente ella estaba fria, asi que la cubrio con su ala y se acurruco en ella.

luego de un par de horas, antes del amanecer, un extraño ruido desperto a icerad y a manai, manai se asusta pero icerad la calma.

-calma ire a ver que es-

icerad se levanta y camina hacia afuera y entre la oscuridad ve a entei, golpeando un arbol con sus garras cada vez mas fuerte, icerad se acerca a entei y este solo lo ignora.

-te importaria, intentanos dormir-

-oh lo siento, desperte a la princesa-dice de manera sarcastica.

entei sigue golpeando fuertemente el tronco hasta que da un ultimo y potente golpe que corta el tronco a la mitad y lo derriba.

-cual es tu problema? matas toda la vida de este planeta-

-yo mato a quien quiera, ese es mi poder en este mundo, tu cumple tu papel y vete-.

icerad da un gran suspiro y le extiende la mano en señal de disculpa.

-perdon si empezamos mal, arreglemos las cosas y ya, no le dire a nuestro padre lo que hiciste si intentas llevarte bien-

entei mira la mano de icerad y solo escupe al suelo.

-arreglare las cosas cuando te vea muerto-

entei se aleja volando y se pierde entre la oscuridad de la noche, icerad vuelve a la cueva y se recuesta junto a manai.

-que paso?-..

-otra vez entei, descuida solo duerme, mañana vendra nuestro padre-

icerad besa a manai en la cabeza y la cubre con el ala, ambos se quedan dormidos porque aunque no confien en entei, saben que no puede herirlos.


	4. La prueba

LA PRUEBA

al dia siguiente, icerad se alejo asustado de la cama, ya que al abrir los ojos lo unico que vio fue a el ensangrentado y a un ciervo muerto asustado, luego escucha una voz en la cual se refleja decepcion.

-oh que has hecho icerad,y yo que confiaba en ti-

icerad levanta la mirada y ve a su padre, y a su lado estaban entei y manai, entei solo se mantenia serio pero se notaba que solo queria reir, mientras que manai estaba con la cabeza abajo y reflejando angustia.

-yo no lo hice, manai dile-intenta defenderse icerad pero el dragon celestial se le acerca hasta estar justo enfrente de el.

-hijo, no debes mentir y menos a tu padre-

-yo no fui, fue entei-

el dragon celestial golpea el suelo y causa un sismo global y aun con el temblor icerad se mantiene firme.

-matar, mentir y ahora acusas a tu hermano...-

-¡yo no miento! pruebame si quieres-

-una prueba quieres, eso tendras, sigueme-

el dragon celestial camina seguido de icerad, en el camino icerad miraba a manai y esta solo bajaba la cabeza, sintiendo toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

luego de caminar el dragon celestial lleva a los tres dragones a una playa, muy amplia y limpia con un gran oleaje, el dragon celestial se acerca y toca el agua, haciendo que las olas caigan haciendo que el agua quede completamente plano.

-aqui esta tu prueba, camina sobre el agua y vuelve-

el dragon celestial toma una roca y la lanza lejos, y esta queda clavada hasta la mitad en el agua, dejando solo la parte de arriba visible.

-llega hasta alla y vuelve-

-¿que pasa si no digo la verdad?-dice icerad y el dragon celestial se torna serio

-bueno, simplemente te ahogaras, si dices la verdad caminaras sobre el agua como si fuera tierra-

-perfecto, pero despues de mi, ira entei-

-si vuelves, el lo hara-

icerad se acerca al agua y con toda seguridad camina sobre el agua, llega hasta la roca, le da la vuelta y vuelve, al llegar a la orilla, el dragon celestial lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-perfecto, perdon por dudar de ti, ahora tu entei-

-con gusto padre- entei camina hasta la orilla pero antes de entrar mita a icerad-deseame suerte hermano-

entei pisa el agua y camina facilmente sobre el agua, le da la vuelta a la roca y vuelve, pero al regresar vio como ambos dragones miraban a manai molestos.

-hija, ¿por que lo hiciste?-dice el dragon celestial.

icerad no podia creer que en la persona que mas confiaba, lo traicionara de tal manera, icerad se acerca a ella pero antes de poder decir algo, esta se desmorona en llanto y abraza al dragon celestial.

-perdon, no queria hacerle daño a nadie, entei me dijo que si lo hacia el le devolveria la vida al ciervo-

-pero ¿por que le creiste? el aun no tiene esa habilidad-dice el dragon celestial mientras le frota la cabeza a manai.

-entei lleva todos estos dias matando animales para comerlos, tambien lastimo a manai el dia que te fuiste, todo lo que quiere es conquistar este reino-dice icerad.

el dragon celestial mira a entei y este solo estaba sonriendo.

-¿eso es verdad?-

-que puedo decir, estaba... experimentando, queria sentir como era quitarle la vida a un ser vivo y cuando tenga tu habilidad, pensaba devolverle la vida... a todos-

-¿y por que los devorabas?-dice icerad.

-tenia hambre, porque alguien devora algo si no es por hambre-

icerad empempezaba a perder la paciensia y solo miraba a su padre en busca de ayuda.

-¿no le diras nada?-

-esta diciendo la verdad y si dice que le devolvera la vida, lo hara-

icerad estaba molesto pero recordo una de las pocas reglas de su padre, asi que solo se torno serio y asintio con la cabeza.

-como digas padre-

el dragon celestial lleva a todos a casa pero no antes sin devolverle su oleaje al mar, al llegar, icerad y manai entran a la cueva y entei se va al bosque, el dragon celestial entra a la cueva y ve a los dos hermanos discutiendo, o mas bien, icerad regañando a manai, pero basto con la sola presencia del dragon celestial para que se detuvieran, el dragon se acerca a ambos y les sonrie.

-hola, les traje un regalo-

-no me merezco nada-dice manai.

-o descuida mi niña, no debes sentirte asi, no fue tu culpa, se que fue de entei-dice el dragon celestial mientras acaricia la cara de manai.

-y espero que lo castigues-dice a icerad molesto.

-icerad no vivas con rencor en tu corazon, eso solo te llevara a la venganza-

-tienes razon, perdon padre-

-pero si tendra un castigo, no lo dejare gobernar pues su abaricia condenaria este mundo-

-yo tampoco meresco gobernar, deja que icerad lo haga-dice manai.

-que tal si icerad tambien falla, quedaria tu... oigan ¿ya quieren su poder...? para que vayan practicando-

-esta bien-dicen ambos dragones.

el dragon celestial se pone una mano en el pecho, las empieza a alejar y de su pecho emana una luz de la cual surgen dos esferas, una de color azul y otra verde.

el dragon celestial las toma y le da la azul a icerad y la verde a manai.

-comanlos-dice el dragon celestial con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Nuevas habilidades

NUEVAS HABILIDADES.

icerad toma sin miedo el orbe azul y lo come, al tragarlo, no se sintio diferente, luego manai tomo el orbe al ver la seguridad de icerad y lo comio, tampoco se sintio diferente.

-bueno, vengan, les enseñare a usarlo-

el dragon celestial lleva a los dragones afuera y hace que un elefante se acerque y se pare frente a los tres.

-bueno, primero tu manai, drena el mana de este imponente animal-

-¿como?-

-deja sentir la energia de el y hazla tuya-

manai se acerca al animal y lo toca en la pata, manai siente los hilos de mana fluyendo delicadamente a través de todo su imponente cuerpo.

-¿lo sientes?-dice el dragon celestial.

-S...si-dice manai nerviosa.

-bien, drena su energia hasta que caiga exhausto-

manai presiona donde sujetaba al animal, luego retiro su mano lentamente y una pequeña cadena verde los conectaba, poco a poco manai se llenaba mas de energia y el gran animal solo se recostaba en el suelo, muy agotado a punto de desmayarse.

-suficiente-dice el dragon celestial y manai cierra el puño, cortando la cadena.

-lo... lo siento-

-devuelvele su mana-

manai abre la mano un poco mas alejado del cuerpo del animal y una cadena sale del cuerpo de manai y entro en el animal, este fue recuperando su energia y a ponerse de pie, al restaurar la energia del animal, manai corto la cadena y el animal se levanto en sus dos patas y resoplo su nariz como una trompeta.

-bien, ahora tu icerad, piensa en una mejora para este animal y hazlo-

-pero este animal es perfecto, grande, fuerte, imponente y... bueno-

-pues mejoralo-

icerad se acerca al animal y le da una palmada en la pierna.

-¿que necesitas amigo?-

icerad le pasa la mano por todo el cuerpo inferior al animal hasta que le da la vuelta y vuelve a llegar al frente, luego se rasco la cabeza y toco sus cuernos y noto que el elefante no tenia, penso un momento pero cuernos no le iban a quedar bien, al menos no en la cabeza.

-¿como hago para hacer que le cresca algo?-

-imagina, toca e imagina lo que quieres-

el elefante baja la cabeza y icerad le pone la mano, piensa en un momento en lo que quiere, de su mano salio un resplandor de luz y de cada lado de la tompra del elefante, salio un largo cuerno (no recuerdo si asi se llama).

-vaya, perfecto-dice el dragon celestial-

-gracias-

-demasiado perfecto-dice manai desde la sombras mientras se acercaba a los tres dragones.

-hola entei, ¿a donde fuiste?-dice el dragon celestial

-yo a ningun lado, estuve aqui todo el tiempo viendo como le dabas sus habilidades a ellos-

-¿quieres el tuyo?-

-si-

entei saca un orbe rojo y se lo da a entei, este lo come y se truena el cuello.

-bien, pero no hay que practicar con este animal, ahora con su mejora puede empezar una nueva descendencia mejorada-

-¿ellos solos se pueden divertir?-

-te dire algo, puedes practicar con un animal pequeño si prometes revivirlo-

-lo que digas-

el dragon celestial hiso que el elefante se fuera y trajo un pequeño conejo que se paro enfrente de entei.

-bien hijo, solo debes...-

antes de que el dragon celestial terminara de hablar, entei apunto al conejo y cerro el puño, el conejo solo se recosto y cayo muerto, icerad sabia que eso estaba mal y no era bueno que el tuviera esa habilidad, y manai solo estaba asustada.

-bien hijo, ahora revivelo-

entei le da la espald y enpieza a caminar hacia el bosque, el dragon celestial se molesta y entei queda paralizado y algo la jala hacia atras para caer a los pies del dragon, luego le pone la mano en el pecco y le saca el orbe, el dragon celestial lo come y revive el conejo, el pobre animal asustado, sale corriendo al bosque.

entei se levanta molesto y lo mira a los ohos con ira.

-oye, devuelveme eso-

-eso es mio, y solo se lo doy al que se lo merece, no se que salio mal cuando te cree-

-perdoname, nada de lo que hago es intencional, solo estoy celoso de que trates a icerad y a manai tan bien y a mi...-entei da un gran suspiro y solo baja la cara.

-te dare otra oportunidad, icerad y manai te vigilaran mientras tu revives a todos los animales que mataste-

-te lo agradezco-

el dragon celestial saca el orbe rojo de nuevo y se lo da a entei, este lo come y camina hasta el bosque, seguidos de icerad y manai mientras que el dragon celestial se recuesta dentro de la cueva.

ya en el bosque, entei los lleva jasta un gran foso donde estaban todos los cuerpos de los animales muertos, entei levanta la mano y una cadena roja sale y se divide en varias cadenas que se conectan a cada cuerpo.

luego de un rato la cadena se parte y ningun animal se levanta, entei voltea a ver a icerad y le sonrie.

-no puedo hacerlo, no tengo tanto poder para revivirlos, si mejoras mi habilidad, tal vez lo consiga-

-no te voy a ayudar, revive uno por uno-

-hermano, esa gastaria toda mi energia vital dejandome moribundo, tal vez muera-

-¿y crees que eso me importa?-

manai se acerca a icerad y lo toma del hombro, icerad voltea a verla y esta le asienta con la cabeza.

-por favor, no quiero ver morir a nadie-

icerad cae ante las palabras y se acerca a manai y le da un beso en la frente, manai lo mira y ve como un brillo azul salia de su frente .

-¿que hiciste?-

-mejore tu habilidad para que bloquees toda habilidad si asi deseas, si este nos traiciona, solo debes sentarte y estar cerca de el-

icerad se acerca a entei y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-listo, pero para mi bien, bloquee tu habilidad de matar-

-¿por cuanto tiempo?-

-hasta que yo muera, y por lo que me conto mi padre, somos inmortales-

-la inmortalidad no es igual a no morir icerad-

-es una amenaza-

-tomalo como quieras-

entei levanta la mano y lanza una cantidad de cadenas sobrecargada que restaura las partes devorada de los animales y los revive, todos los animales se levantaron y solo corrieron libres al bosque.

-¿contento?-dice entei a icerad auien le sonreia.

-no deberias ser tan malo, serias un buen rey si no fueras codicioso, tal vez, los tres deberiamos gobernar-

-ja ja si claro, no me interesa gobernar, solo quiero poder y ya, tu quedate con este patetico mundo-

entei se va volando y icerad y manai lo siguen, entei se molesta y vuela mas rapido pero icerad lo alcanza con facilidad.

-¿a que le huyes hermanito?-

-no huyo, me alejo de ustedes-

entei vuela mas rapido pero icerad lo alcanza y por simples ganas de molestar, vuela hasta alante y se frena adelante de entei, este se detiene para no chocar con icerad y manai los alcanza.

-oigan, no vuelen tan rapido-dice manai cansada.

entei vuela de regreso, y ambos lo siguen, entei aterriza en la cueva donde estaba su padre y entra, icerad y manai aterrizan y entran a la cueva y ven a entei y a su padre hablando.

-ya ellos pueden dejar de seguirme?-dice entei y el dragon celestial se rie.

-no hijo, eres algo inestable, y ese poder debe ser controlado-

-pero estoy harto-

-ssshhh, solo descansa, mañana hablaremos de esto-


	6. El origen de los elementos

EL ORIGEN DE LOS ELEMENTOS

al dia siguiente, el dragon celestial llevo a los tres dragones a una sala muy especial, una sala que contenia los elementos que conformaban el planeta tierra.

esta sala estaba muy abajo de la corteza terrestre, mas alla de donde spyro aun no habia llegado cuando peleo con malefor, justo debajo del cristal purpura que era el centro de la tierra, ya estando ahi, el dragon celestial entro seguido de los tres dragones.

todos vieron una habitacion rara pues al ver hacia el techo, esta era una inmensa oscuridad y formando un circulo habia varios pedestales que contenian un objeto en la parte de arriba.

icerad se acerco a cada pedestal y mieaba los objetos tendidos en estos, mientras mas miraba mas comprendia como se formo la tierra, pero lo que mas se preguntaba era ¿de donde salio cada objeto? ¿quien creo a quien lo habia creado? ¿por que estaban vivo?.

-bueno niños, al crear cada planeta se necesito un nucleo que formara sus partes, como pueden ver, aqui estan los elementos-

los dragones miraban en los pedestales y veian los elementos, fuego, electricidad, hielo, tierra, agua, viento, luz y otros muy extraños.

-padre, ¿que son estos?-dice icerad señalando el resto de los elementos.

-bueno icerad, aunque el mundo parezca perfecto, tambien fue creado por el mal-

icerad miraba el resto de los elementos y ya los entendia mejor ya aue estaban tambien la oscuridad, el miedo y el veneno.

-puedo mejorarlos para mejorar el mundo-

-si crees poder hacerlo, parate en el medio-

icerad se sienta en el medio de los pedestales en forma de circulo y de cada elemento salio una cadena que se ataba a icerad y lo levantaba del suelo, icerad empezaba a retorcerse de dolor mientras los elementos empiezan a flotar de su pedestal y a crecer un poco.

al ver el dolor de icerad, manai intenta acercarse pero luego ve a icerad riendose a pesar del dolor.

-descuida...arg... esta funcionando-dice icerad en agonia.

icerad cae al suelo y los elementod empiezan a flotar en el aire sobre los pedestales, manai ayuda a levantar a icerad y este solo se estaba riendo.

-ya esta, pero no se que cambio-

-en el mundo... nada, en ti... mucho-dice el dragon celestial mientras se acerca a el.

-¿en mi? no siento nada-

\- te has fucionado con los elementos, en vez de mejorar el mundo, te mejoraste tu-

icerad piensa bien la situacion, se mira asi mismo y sonrie, luego mira a entei quien estaba serio pero se notaba que estaba molesto, icerad elimina su sonrisa para evitar molestar a entei mientras que manai mantenia la suya.

-bueno y ¿que puedes hacer? quiero ver-dice manai feliz.

-no se... dejame ver-

icerad levanta la cabeza y siente como la energia fluye en el, icerad toma aire y suelta una gran llamarada.

entei al ver el poder de icerad, se acerca al pedestal que contenia el elemento fuego y lo toma con su mano, del elemento empezo a salir una energia oscura, un aura purpura que corrompia el elemento.

antes de que terminara de corromperse, icerad empuja a entei y este cae en el suelo, soltando el elemento, haciendo que el fuego vuelva a su lugar y recuperando su aura normal.

eneti se levanta molesto y empuja a icerad, icerad antes de poder defenderse, empieza a flotar junto con entei en el aire, rodeados de una luz blanca.

-no quiero peleas entre hermanos, lastimarse esta mal y yo no les enseñe eso-dice el dragon celestial.

el dragon celestial baja a ambos dragones delicadamente, ambos tocan el suelo y retoman el control de su cuerpo, entei levanta su cabeza y suelta una llamarada de fuego negro hacia el aire.

icerad sabia que eso era malo y solo se acerco a manai para protegerla, el dragon celestial tambiem ve la amenaza que representa esto e intenta acercarse a entei pero este se aleja.

-atras, no me quitaras mi poder, ni el fuego ni mi habilidad de matar-

-tu no tomas esa decision, damelo o te lo quitare-

el dragon celestial se acerca lo suficiente y lo toca del pecho para sacarle la esfera que contenia su poder pero al intentar sacarla, esta estaba aderida al cuerpo de entei.

-no puedes quitarmelo, gracias a icerad, la mejoro y ahora es mio, esto... y el fuego-

el dragon celestial miro a icerad decepcionado, este retrocede pero aun se defiende.

-pero... bloquee su habilidad de matar, ahora solo puede resucitar-

-esta bien... solo puede resucitar si el quita la vida, asi que su habilidad esta completamente bloqueada pero aun debo quitarle el fuego-

-nadie me quitara nada... ademas aun puedo desbloquear mi habilidad... ¿cierto? entei-

entei vuela y escapa de la habitacion, icerad se acerca al dragon celestial para intentar explicarle pero este lo ignora y persigue a entei, icerad solo se molesta y junto con manai siguen a su padre para detener a entei.

fue largo el viaje desde el centro de la tierra hasta la superficie superando todos los mantos o capaz de la tierra hasta por fin atravesar la corteza terrania, al pasarla la luz atraviesa los parpados de ambos y ven al dragpn celestial buscando desesperadamente a entei quien se habia perdido entre los arboles del inmenso bosque el cual aun no sufria de la tala y deforestacion.

por mas que icerad y manai se intentaran acercar al dragon celestial, la velocidad del dragon era tanta que atravesaba cada barrera existente, pero aun asi entei con su pequeño tamaño facimente se escondia...

nota del autor:hola, este fanfic sera... bastante corto comparado con el anterior, es que... este es el principio alargado de la continuacion de spyro y la cria purpura... lo se, ya algunos esperan la continuacion, pero les aseguro algo... spyn tiene dieciseis y su hermanit@ quince, aunque los matara la curiosidad al no saber como esa criatura hij@ de spyro y cynder, el cual tendra quince... manai y entei tendran mucho que ver (en serio).

hasta luego, aqui me despido no olviden comentar a ver como va la historia, recuerden que tomo consejos de los coments para mejorarlos, no lo olviden...

bye bye.


	7. no hagas esto

NO HAGAS ESTO

despues de tanto buscar, el dragon cellestial se dejo ayudar con sus dos hijos, en los que mas confia, los tres aterrizaron en tierra y se calmaron, manai se recosto junto al dragon celestial y este la acaraciaba suavemente.

-padre, dejame encangarme, yo lo encontrare y lo traere, luego bloqueare su habilidad permanentemente-

-no... yo lo traere, yo cree este mundo... yo lo controlo pero... ¿por que no puedo controlar a entei?-

-cada ser es unico, tu nos creaste a tu semejanza, tu puedes hacer lo que quiera al iguar que nosotros-

-tienes razon, pero aun asi yo controlo este mundo-

el dragon celestial se puso de pie en su imponente gloria y golpeo al suelo, dando una fuerte orden al bosque.

-¡BOSQUE, TRAEME A ENTEI!-

una fuerte sacudida se sintio en el bosque, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entei fue lanzado deñ interior del bosque hasta los pies del dragon celestial, rapidamente entei se puso de pie y se alejo de su padre, pero icerad lo sostiene por la espalda y lo acerca al dragon celestial, este intenta quitarle el elemento fuego de su cuerpo pero manai suelta una gran llamarada negra que aparta a todos.

-no se me acerquen, nadie me dira que hacer-grita entei furioso.

el dragon celestial se acerca a entei y este le lanza una llamarada negra que impacta en el pero no le hace nada, el dragon celestial siguio caminando a traves del fuego y entei fue retrocediendo hasta que icerad se le acerca por atras y le cierra la boca.

el dragon celestial se para frente a entei, entei ya se estaba asustando, no podia lastimar al dragon celestial, al menos... no por fuera, entei lanza a icerad por detras de la cabeza hacia su padre quien atrapa a icerad y lo deja suavemente en el suelo.

-hijo, te quiero, los quiero a los tres por igual, dejate ayudar y podemos vivir todos en paz-suplica el dragon celestial.

entei se acerca a manai y la sostiene del cuello, amenazando con su vida, el dragon celestial y icerad se mantienen quietos.

-alejense, solo dejenme irme, o acabo con la vida de manai-

el dragon celestial saca un orbe de color arcoiris y lo lanza hacia la boca de manai, manai lo traga y entei la empuja.

-que le diste?-dice entei molesto.

-manai, vete a casa y descansa, te regale otra habilidad que pronto descubriras, icerad, te doy permiso para que hagas lo que sea para atrapar a tu hermano-dice el dragon celestial.

entei se marcha a casa rapido para no ser un estorbo, icerad se acerca a entei y este lo derriba, entei apreta el cuello de icerad, este para no hacerle daño mira a su padre, quien asiente con la cabeza.

icerad golpea la parte del codo de entei, rompiendo su brazo, entei se quita de encima y icerad se levanta, se sigue acercando a entei y este retrocedia con dolor.

-te matare, a ti y a manai, estoy harto, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, quiero estar solo-dice entei mientras se sostenia el brazo con dolor.

-vamos a casa hijo, te curare y poblare la tierra con muchos mas dragones, te lo prometo-suplica el dragon celestial

-no, yo quiero el poder, yo quiero crear vida... y quitarla, quiero hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera-

-pero calmate, vamos a...-

-!!!callate!!! no me ordenes-

-ya me hartaste entei-dice icerad molesto.

entei empieza a volar y entra al agujero que llevaba al centro de la tierra.

-icerad, detenlo antes de que corrompa los elementos y a este mundo, yo buscare a tu hermana y te veo alli-

el dragon celestial vuela de regreso a casa en busca de su hija mientras que icerad sigue a entei al centro de la tierra, pasando una gran distancia entre las capas de la tierra.

en el fondo icerad sabia que se acercaba el fin, debia acabar con la vida de entei o este acabaria con la de su hermana y la de el, no importaría cuanto tratara su padre en controlarlo, entei era la primera cosa que habia creado mal el dragon celestial.

pronto seria el fin y podria descansar en un eterna paz...


	8. adios hermano

ADIOS HERMANO...

al icerad aterrizar en el centro de la tierra, ve todos los pedestales rodeados de una esfera luminica blanca, haciendole imposible a eneti tocarlos, icerad miro a su alrededor y vio a su padre y a su hermana sentados en una esquina, sin hacer nada para detener a entei, pero icerad noto como una luz salia de la mano de su padre, la cual era la que cubria los elementos.

icerad no tenia idea de como ellos habian llegado primero pero jamas cuestionaria a su padre asi que solo lo ignoro y se acerco a entei, este retrocede y lanza una llamara que se refleja en icerad quien tenia un campo invisible que lo protegia alrededor de su cuerpo creado por su padre.

-rindete hermano, podemos coexistir en paz-

-¡jamas! alejate de mi, quiero estar solo-

-hijo, controlate o tendre que...-dice el dragon celestial pero es interrumpido por entei.

-¿que? ¿matarme? ¿eso querias decir? dilo, tu eres tan malo como yo, nos creaste para no sentirte solo, por simple lastima, nos cuidas solo para ser tus esclavos, dejame en paz-

-yo... no queria hacer esto, pero tu...-el dragon celestial empezaba a temblar y a perder el control, manai intentaba calmarla pero el dragon celestial la levanta con la cola y la lanza hacia la pared.

-padre ¿que te pasa?-dice icerad.

-no lo sabes, el lo dijo, todo tiene un balance, este mundo fue creada por energia pura y energia maligna, al igual que el, solo se mantiene tranquilo para no desatar su poder y destruirlo todo... no lo ves icerad, el no solo es un dios de la creacion, es un dios de la destruccion, del caos, de la rruina-

-¡callate!-grita el dragon celestial

poco a poco sus escamas se tornaron negras y sus ojos completamente blancos, sus cuernos crecieron y se arquearon hacia abajo, el dragon celestial se fue acercando lentamente a entei, icerad intento detenerlo parandose en frente pero con un gran golpe lo estampa contra la pared.

-¿tu querias poder? tomalo-dice el dragon celestial con voz endemoniada.

el dragon celestial lanza un rayo de energia

pura de color negro que impacta en entei y lo mantiene a contra pared.

mientras el dragon celestial lanza el rayo, entei solo reia, haciendo que cada vez mas la rabia y el poder del dragon celestial creciera.

al final el dragon celestial cayo eshausto al suelo, se desmayo y entei seguia de pie, entei se acerca a los elementos para buscar una manera de quitar la barrera de luz pero no existia tal manera, intento destruirla redirigiendo su energia pero antes de pider tocarla, es derribado por icerad de una esbestida.

entei se levanta furioso y lo mira a los ojos, entei con la sangre irviendo se transforma, sis escamas se tornan negras y sus ojos blancos mientras que icerad solo eleva su poder y se mejora asi mismo.

sus escamas se tornaron blancas y sus cuernos mas grandes y de el un aura limpia se desprendia.

entei se lanza contrcontra icerad quien lo atrapa y lo lanza contra el suelo, entei se levantay golpea a icerad en el pecho dejandole un gran rasguño.

ambos seguian peleando cuando manai apenas se levantaba muy exhausta, icerad es levantado por el cuello y entei la apreta mas y mas, icerad lanza una explosion luminica que ciega a todos hasta a manai.

manai empieza a caminar con dificultad al ver todo borroso y solo queria ayudar a icerad pero le era imposible ver.

sin miedo se acerca la suficiente a las dos manchas brillantes que peleaban, levanta su garra y se lanza clavando las garras en la espalda del dragon.

lo unico que sintio manai fue un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego recupero la vista y era icerad a quien le habia clavado las garras en la espalda, manai empezo a llorar y a pedir disculpas mientras lo deja suavemsuavemente en el suelo.

-perdon, perdon yo no quise hacerlo, yo no...-

-shhhh, silencio hermanita, ya esta hecho, tu gobierna este "urg" reino, no te... preocupes por mi-

entei se acerca a los dos dragones y de nuevo vuelve a la normalidad, volviendo a ser rojo y icerad de color azul.

icerad solo pensaba en arreglar las cosas sin importar el extremo dolor que sintiera en ese momento.

-hermano, quiero que sepas que... te quiero, perdon si te gice sentir menos, yo solo quiero que ustedes vivan en paz, por favor cuida de manai... adios hermano-

icerad al pronunciar esas palabras abandono su cuerpo, habia muerto, manai empezo a llorar mientrad estaba arrodillada en un charco de sangre, entei solo mantenia su expresion fría, pero sin importar que, por mas que odies a tu hermano, el es tu familia y el remordimiento de tu alma jamas te permitiria dejarlo asi.

-icerad yo... perdoname-dice entei en voz baja

voz que ahogaron los gemidos de manai, mientras manai lloraba entei fue embestifo por su padre y apartado del cuerpo de su hermano, el dragon celestial se acerca al cuerpo de icerad y ve a manai ensangrentada, el dragon celestial levanta a manai cor la cola y la lanza contra una pared.

-padre, ¿por que haces esto?-dice manai entre llantos.

-no me llames padre, ninguno de los dos, ustedes no son nada, aquel que mata a su familia, no merece tenerla...y lo peor fue... que esperaba mas de ti manai-dice el dragon celestial mientras una lagrima caia al suelo.

el dragon celestial se levanta y carga el cuerpo de icerad en su espalda, luego golpea el suelo y todos son transportados al exterior, el dragon celestial habia sellado cualquier entrada a la sala elemental y solo se empezó a alejar de entei y manai con icerad en su espalda.

manai intento seguirlo pero un impulso de energia la mando a volar por los aires y aterrizo junto a entei.

-¿¡A DONDE VAS!?-grita manai entre mas llanto.

el dragon celestial se da la vuelta y contempla por ultima vez todo lo qie habia creado, lo bueno... y lo malo.

-me voy a casa, con mi hijo-

-pero y nosotros?-

-queria este reino, quedense con el, esta sera la ultima vez que me veran, conserven sus habilidades no me interesa... aun mejor, los castigare eternamente, ademas de su inmortalidad, sus heridas tendran una gran aceleracion para recuperse, nunca moriran... disfruten su reino-

el dragon celestial se da la vuelta y una luz lo ilumina del cielo, el dragon celestial regresa a su forma normal como un ente luminico que con un rayo de energia lleva a icerad cargado junto con el.

ambos empezaron a flotar, manai empezo a seguirlos pero en el momento que atravesaron las nubes, se perdieron para siempre igual que la inosencia de manai.

manai regreso llorando junto a entei quien estaba en el suelo sin quitar su expresion seria.

manai se le paro al lado, entei se levanta y la abraza, manai estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo pero la verdad, lo necesitaba.

-descuida, tengo el poder de dar vida, yo creare un nuevo icerad-

-no puedes hacerlo-manai se seca las lagrimas-nadie es igual, eso fue lo que me dijo-

-buscare la manera-

de repente un gran temblor en el suelo sacudio el mundo, de la tierra empezaron a brotar cristales, rojos, verdes y azules, manai se acercaba a los azules y solo le recordaban a icerad.

pasaba el tiempo, manai solo se quedaba en la cueva en la espera de su padre que posiblemente nunca volveria a ver, mientras que entei solo creaba mas y mas vida en busca de icerad, creo cientos de dragones pero ninguno era icerad.

cansado de tantas fallas, goberno a todos los dragones y criaturas del bosque junto a manai, entei los controlaba y manai solo era su escolta, no le gustaba ordenar nada.

entei al ver su frustración, luego de haber llenado la tierra de criaturas, noto que nada era como queria, paso un tiempo investigando los cristales hasta que descubrio que los azules tenian el poder de icerad de mejorar las habilidades o al menos las de los dragones.

entei paso semanas recolectando cristales y mejorando su habilidad de dar y quitar vida, cuando por fin tuvo suficiente, le tomo la mano a entei y lanzó un impulso que extinguio la vida en la tierra para empezar de nuevo.

cada vez que creaba nueva vida, las especues fueron mutando y empezaron a hablar, pensar, caminar en dos patas y hasta de formar una civilizacion.

el mundo siempre se extinguia cada dos meses al entei ver sus fracasos fallidos, un dia todo los que habia creado estaban hartos, asi que lo llevaron a un volcan y lo enseraron en una cueva subterránea en un cristal purpura que se torno oscuro al contener a entei, manai intento liberarlo pero era inutil, necesitaba mas poder, entei le conto que los seres mas poderosos que habia creado, eran los dragones purpura, que si conseguia su sangre, seria suficiente para liberarlo.

ahi es cuando empieza todo, desde comienzos ancestrales, siempre hubo una luz que repasaba la oscuridad en el mundo, todo el sufrimiento de un mundo, por la avaricia de su rey, a manai la querian pero con el tiempo ella desaarecio y se olvidaron de ella, lo que no sabian es que ella volveria y despertaria a entei solo para ver a icerad de nuevo...

PRINCIPIO DIGO FIN

hola, espero que les haya gustado, a mi si pero no mas que mi fanfic anterior pero con el fin de este doy paso a una nueva era, dando comienzo a la historia de spyn.

mi proximo fanfic sera:

spyro y la sala elemental.

bye bye, aqui se despide su amigo y vecino yonaiker-el dragon purpura.


End file.
